The present invention relates to ski boots, and particularly to ski boots provided with a foot holding mechanism for pressing to fix the fore part of a foot instep.
Recently, ski boots being produced are provided with a foot holding mechanism for pressing to fix the fore part of the foot instep against the outer shell so as to eliminate the so-called play between the ski boot and the foot inserted in the boot, thereby giving a feeling of unity between the foot and the boot.
Such ski boots known include those as disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Print No. 58-81001.
The ski boots disclosed in the above laid-open print is formed by providing an adjusting bolt at the fore part of the instep of the outer shell to be freely turnable externally, providing between the outer shell and an inner boot a narrow pressing band for connecting a moving member to the adjusting bolt and for pressing the fore part of the foot instep in the width direction of the instep, fixing one end of the pressing band to the outer shell, and connecting the other end to the moving member.
In such ski boots, turning the adjusting bolt externally in one direction applies tensile force to the pressing bands, which presses the fore part of the foot instep downward to fix that fore part of the foot instep against the outer shell, thereby removing the play between the foot and the boot to improve a feeling of unity therebetween and improving the control of skis by using such as the edge.
Since these conventional ski boots use one narrow pressing band to press and fix the fore part of the foot instep against the outer shell, however, a tightening width by the pressing bands is narrow. This may result in causing pain in the foot because the fore part of the instep is partly pressed, and that part can not be fully tightened. Thus they have a drawback that the feeling of unity between the foot and the boot can not be attained sufficiently.
To remedy the above drawbacks, the width of the pressing bands may be widened but, since the foot shapes are different from one to another, one wide pressing band can not sufficiently correspond to every foot shape, and a sufficient tightening can not be obtained.